babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton List/Fanon
Peyton Roi List is an American teen actress, singer, model, and a member of the Zendellaneyton ''along with Bella Thorne, Zendaya Coleman and Nausheen Ali. She is best known for portraying the role of Madison in the fictional Clearstime series [[BABYSITTER (TV Series)|''BABYSITTER]] and Holly Hills in the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid film series. Life and Career (Source: Wikipedia) List was born in Florida, but moved to New York City at the age of four. She has two brothers, Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix; both are actors and models. She lives in Los Angeles, California. List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She has also appeared on the cover of the American Girl's 2009 Back to School issue. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the film Remember Me. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred advertisements in various formats for various companies. List also starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. '2011-2015: ''Babysitter List auditioned for the role of Madison in 2010, and was cast among the hundreds of actresses who auditioned. The Pilot episode for the series was filmed in December 2010. The series was then picked up for two seasons straight away, as both seasons were filmed from February 2011 - April 2012. In 2014, it was announced that the series would end after the fourth season; as filming wrapped up in May 2014. Through-out the 100 episode-run, the show has been praised by critics as the "television show of the century" and is considered as List's most recognizable role yet. '''2012: Music Debut In 2012, List signed a record deal with Republic Records. She released her debut single titled "Ready Or Not" in September 2012. She released her debut album "Hello, My Name Is..." in November 2012. '2013: ''Babysitter It Up Girlz Formation' In December 2012, the casts of ''Babysitter and the Disney Channel series Shake It Up came together to film a special crossover episode titled "Babysitter It Up". Filming for the episode concluded on January 10, 2013. The episode showcased List, Bella Thorne, Zendaya Coleman and Nausheen Ali perform the song "Wings". After observing the girl's chemistry and how well they fit in with each other, executive producers Rachel MorCox and Rob Lotterstein agreed to sign the four girls to a record deal with Clearstime Records and Sony Music; thus forming the band on January 14, 2013. The girls released "Wings" as their first single, accompanied by a music video featuring the girls and both of Babysitter and Shake It Up's casts. Following the single's success, the girls released their debut self-titles album. They also released the following singles from the album throughout 2013: *Change Your Life *How Ya Doin' (ft. Karin Konoval) *DNA *Going Nowhere *Madhouse '2014: ''Babysitter It Up Girlz Renaming and Me Being Me Through out the second half of 2013 and early 2014, the BIUGz were recording their second studio album, following the first one's success. However, their contract with Clearstime Records was expired, after only signing for a one year deal. The girls were then signed onto RCA Records and were renamed to Zendellaneyton prior to their second album's release. They debuted their first single off of their album titled "Move" in March 2014, and released their second album "Salute" later that year. They also released the following singles from their album throughout 2014: *Little Me *Salute They also released a single titled "Word Up!", which was a cover of the original song by Cameo. The song and the accompanying music video was released to raise self-awareness of different forms of bullying. List also released her second studio album's debut single titled "Better In Stereo" in 2014, and released her second album "Me Being Me" later that year. '''2015-2016: Get Weird and World Tour After having trouble writing their third studio album, Zendellaneyton finally released the lead single off of the album titled "Black Magic" in mid-2015. The song debuted at number one on the American iTunes chart upon its release. They also released "Hair" as a promotional single in November 2015 with an accompanying music video prior to the album's release in December 2015. The girls also released "Love Me Like You" on January 1, 2016, and released their next single "Secret Love Song" (which features Kyle Massey) on April 29, 2016. On February 16, 2016, the girls embarked on their third arena tour; as well as their first world tour. The tour travels to United States, Canada, Europe, Asia, South America and Oceania. It is due to end in September 2016. In mid-June 2016, List revealed that the girls have started working on their fourth studio album, currently titled, "Z4". It was also revealed that they want the entire album to be recorded by the end of 2016. '2016: Tightened Love' In November 2015, List revealed the name of her third studio album on her Twitter; titled "Tightened Love". She released the lead single off of the album titled "NO" on April 6, 2016 (on her 18th birthday). The single was List's highest debuted song, after it charted number 1 in over 30 countries. The music video was released on April 16, 2016. She then released her follow-up single "Me Too (feat. Maya Joseph)" with the accompanying music video on June 21, 2016; one day prior to the album's release. Tightened Love was released on June 22, 2016 and debuted number one in over 50 countries. Filmography Music Videos The music video is for a remixed version of the song featuring the rapper and singer RAGHI.. The music features elements from the original Hair music video released in November 2015, however RAGHI.'s parts were filmed separate and edited into the original music video. Discovery Through out Peyton's entire music career, she's has released and/or have been featured in 8 albums (3 of them of which are her personal albums, 2 of them of which are from Babysitter and 3 of them which are with Zendellaneyton) and 1 EP. Albums *Babysitter Soundtrack (2012) *Hello...My Name Is (2012) *Babysitter Sound Track II (2013) *Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) *Me Being Me (2014) *Salute (2014) *Get Weird (2015) *Tightened Love (2016) *#Z4 untitled (2016/17) EPs *Babysitter: The Movie Soundtrack (2014) Album Gallery images-7.jpeg|Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) - #1 BIU!!.png|Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) - #2 MeBeingMeCover.png|Me Being Me (2014) images-8.jpeg|Salute (2014) images-9.jpeg|Get Weird (2015) 2015-12-05_22.49.13.jpg|Tightened Love (2016) Album Tracklisting Babysitter Soundtrack (2012) Hello...My Name Is (2012) Babysitter Soundtrack II (2013) Babysitter It Up Girlz (2013) Me Being Me (2014) Babysitter: The Movie Soundtrack (2014) Salute (2014) Get Weird (2015) Tightened Love (2016) Album Photoshoots ''Me Being Me Photoshoot MeBeingMe1.png MeBeingMe2.png MeBeingMe3.png MeBeingMe4.png MeBeingMe5.png MeBeingMe6.png MeBeingMe7.png MeBeingMe8.png MeBeingMe9.jpg MeBeingMe10.jpg ''Tightened Love Photoshoot 2015-12-05_22.49.13.jpg Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Fanon Category:Actresses Category:Unrelated to Mamuel